


truth be told

by Artiegamer13



Category: Bear Nuts
Genre: Bullying, Evil is a douche, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiegamer13/pseuds/Artiegamer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lech is a jerk, Evil is way out of term, Gay breaks down. and all of a sudden, there are two guilty bears, and two angry ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	truth be told

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't really find anything with any of the bears, so I decided to write one!

      We were watching TV, okay, normal day. Gay was complaining about wanting to watch some fashion show, and Evil was yelling right back about some horror movie. I really couldn't have cared less. I just sat there, sending glances at them both. Finally, I'd had enough.

      "Oh my god, just let him watch his gay ass show!" I shouted. Both of them turned with a scowl, Gay's a bit good natured. He had gotten used to my prods, finally. A while ago I think he realized what I had been doing with all of the fighting, poking fun, and weight lifting. Animals usually didn't give presents to the ones we're interested in. The male, or dominant male in this case, has to show off their strength. Evil shoved the remote at the yellow bear, causing him to smile, which caused me to smile. Then evil had to open his big mouth.

      "Fine, enjoy fa(sorry, not typing the entire word.)!" Evil sneered. My jaw dropped. Gay took in a little gasp as the remote fell from his paws. Then, he turned and ran. I hopped up just in time to see his door slam shut. I turned slowly, to see a smirking Evil, now holding the remote in his paws. "What a diva, can't take a simple joke!" The white bear laughed. Rage boiled up inside of me. My fist connected with his jaw, sending him to the floor.

      "It wasn't a joke you ass! Why would you call him that? He actually tries to be nice to you, and what does it get him!" I shouted. Evil looked pissed, then a streak of fear crossed his face. I turned to see both Death and Prozac standing behind me.

      "Who. Said. It." Prozac said, deadly calm. I heard Evil gulp behind me. I glanced back to see his hand was raised and shaking. "Right. I should have known. Death?" The blue bear stepped aside to make way for the black one.

      "Right," Death began in a serious tone, "I'm going to tell you two a little story." Evil was about to speak when Death held up a faintly glowing paw. "Interrupt and I numb your mouth!" that shut the white bear up, and me too. "Now then, before Gay came to stay with us, he had to be removed from his last zoo's environment do to extreme bullying by the other bears. They would beat him senseless, steal and break his things, starve him; all the while referring to him by that name, and that name alone. He was skinny as a twig, weak, and began to get sick from sleeping outside of the cave. He began to hurt himself so that the zookeepers would feed him in the hospital. So, they transferred him here, and not one of those bears apologized. They laughed and saw him off by that name, thinking he was going to die. Now, whenever someone calls him that, he does this!" Death gestured to Gay's closed door. "He becomes terrified that someone is going to beat him, and it is _your_ fault that he's doing it this time!"

      I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. Prozac dragged Evil away for his punishment, and they left me alone in the living room. I glanced towards Gay's door, guilt was seriously not fun. I walked into the kitchen to get something I knew he'd like. I pulled out some fresh peaches, sliced them up, and lightly dusted them with sugar. I had seen him eating this all to often. Then, I went to my room, stepping around all of the magazines, and claimed the large comforter that covered my bed. It was nearly four times my size and would be perfect. Finally, I borrowed Nerd's laptop. Once I had gotten everything, I took a deep breath and knocked on Gay's door.

      "Gay? Gay, can I come in?" I heard a whimper in response. My heart almost broke and instantly I wanted to break Evil's legs, and tongue if that was possible. I gently inched open the door to see the yellow bear cowering on his bed, I quickly worked my way inside and shut the door quietly. I then worked my way over to his bed, led by the light of the laptop screen. I sat it down at the far end of the bed, then I lifted Gay's head a bit, and handed him the bowl of sweetened peaches. He took them tentatively, and looked at me with teary blue eyes. I smiled and gave him a soft look in reply. I turned my attention to the computer, switching to Netflix and turned on _Chitty chitty bang bang_ , I remembered him saying that he loved that movie. I grinned at the shy smile that was forming on his face. I positioned the computer about a foot away from us, then enveloped us both in the large comforter.

      "Hey, it's alright." I said when Gay let out a little gasp. He sniffled, and snuggled into my fur. I took the bowl of peaches from him, and set them on the side table before positioning so that I could hold him under the blanket. He sniffled again, and let out a tiny so into my fur. "Shh, I've got you, I've got you." I cooed. He buried his face in my chest as I cocooned us in the blanket. The theme song for the movie had just ended, and those two kids were playing on the car. With each little sob and sniffle, my heart broke a little more. I had been treating him so badly up this point. How could I have not noticed how hurt he really was?

      "Thank you Lech." He said into my fur. I smiled a bit as I held him closer to my chest. I started to rock him slowly back and forth in a comforting way. I ran a paw down the back of his head and cooed more comforts to him. Then I did something, even I wasn't expecting. I leaned down, and softly pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. He stopped shivering, and slowly looked up at me. "L-Lech?"

      "Yeah, I've been meaning to do that for a while now. Sorry." I said sheepishly. Gay broke out into an elated smile before snuggling into the crook of my neck. The song, 'I Have You Two' came on, but the only lyrics I could hear was, I have you. I smiled at the thought, and nuzzled his head with my cheek.

      "I love you." He whispered into my neck. I responded quickly with a kiss to his cheek.

      "I love you too." I held him until he fell asleep, then I tucked him into the large comforter, and laid him down into the pillowy bed. Afterwards, I quickly and quietly left the room, and headed towards Evil's. I kicked the door open, thankful of my chiseled physique. He jumped a foot in the air. The white furred bear groaned when he saw it was me.

      "What do you want, they already made me stay in here." He said as if that was enough. In three minutes or so, I was finished, and he was groaning in front of Gimp's door. I knew that our resident healer would do him good, and left him to writhe. I quietly reentered Gay's room, the movie still played on the laptop. I crawled onto the bed and under the large blanket. Holding the yellow bear close to my dark blue fur. No one was going to hurt him any more if I had anything to say about it. I pressed another kiss to his forehead as I slipped into sleep.


End file.
